Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an integrated module, and more particularly to a system of integrated module capable of integrating the camera module.
Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 through FIG. 4. Conventionally, the embedded antenna designs for electronic device such as laptop may be categorized into the following types according to the location for disposing the antenna. In the design of FIG. 1, one or more antennas 2a and 2b are disposed at the upper edge of the screen of the laptop so as to achieve a good radiation pattern with less interference of noise for the simple surrounding of the antenna. Here, the antenna 2a and the antenna 2b are connected to the wireless module 1 via the co-axial cable 3a and co-axial cable 3b, respectively. However, the attenuation of the design may be severe because the length of each of the co-axial cables 3a and 3b. Further, the way of assembling the wires from the co-axial cable 3a and the co-axial cable 3b to the wireless module 1 is complicated. The embedded antenna design for television or integrated computer encounters similar obstacle.
In the design in FIG. 2, antenna 2a and antenna 2b are disposed around the hinge under the screen. Compared with FIG. 1, the way for disposing the antenna in FIG. 2 may reduce the length of each of the co-axial cable 3a and 3b so as to reduce the loss of the radiofrequency signal and leave more space for the graph or symbol of the brand. However, the installation of the antenna in FIG. 2 results in bad radiation pattern and the antenna suffers from the interference. Further, the specific absorption rate (SAR) according to safety specifications is also a problem to be considered.
Then, according to the design in FIG. 3, the antennas 2a and 2b are disposed on the two lateral surface of the keyboard, so it suffers from more interference compared with the aforementioned designs and its efficiency of the antenna is worse. Further, the SAR according to the safety specifications needs to be further considered. Then, please refer to the design in FIG. 4, the antennas 2a and 2b are integrated with the wireless module 1 and installed in the hinge of the laptop, and the wireless module 1 is connected to the system via the digital signal line 3c. Further, the camera module 4 disposed in center of the upper edge of the screen is connected to the system via the digital signal line 5. The installation makes the antenna suffer from more noise interference and have worse efficiency compared with the aforementioned designs. The SAR problem according to the safety specifications still needs to be considered. Although the antennas 2a and 2b are integrated with the wireless module 1 so there is no need for co-axial cable and the loss of the radiofrequency signal is reduced, it is still needed to connect the camera module 4 to the system via the digital signal line 5. The camera module 4 and the wireless module 1 are separated from each other and the digital signal lines they used are separated from each other as well.